Absolute control
by godmaster777
Summary: After the Valley of The End, Naruto retrieved Sasuke. He was betrayed and banished. The Kyuubi saw the predicament of his vessel and decided to bestow a gift upon his vessel. The gift of control. Naruto's life turned out the way it did for matters out of his control. He know controls anything as long as he has more chakra than the thing he's controlling. May it be a person or time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"What do you mean I'm banished?" shouted a very distressed blond.

"You heard me, demon brat!" sneered the beautiful brown eyed, blond leader of the village hidden in the leaves. She took a sip of sake from the bottle on her table while glaring at the whiskered boy in front of her. "You should consider yourself lucky that you aren't executed for what you did!"

"For what I did?" yelled Naruto, "I was ordered to bring back Sasuke-teme fro-" but he never finished that sentence as he was back handed by the Godaime. He slammed against the wall, _hard. _He heard a crack and dimly wondered if his skull broke from such an attack. Naruto's head was spinning, but he could still feel the killer intent from the one person he thought of as a grandmother.

"Don't you _dare _call Sasuke-san that!" Tsunade shrieked, standing over Naruto. She wanted to so badly hit him again, beat him,_crush _him, _kill him, _but she composed herself. It wouldn't be right; her poor office didn't deserve to be stained with demon blood. Besides, she had something else planned. Tsunade walked back to her desk, barely containing her anger and deep hatred, and sat in her chair. She was still glaring daggers at the poor blond boy as he struggled to get up. "Look at what you made do to that wall!" she spat, feeling no sympathy for the hurt boy.

Naruto turned around and saw the large dent in the wall that he created. It hurt knowing that she cared more for the wall than she did for him, but that wasn't surprising. So many horrible things have happened to him in his short life that he should've been used to it by now, but he wasn't. Inwardly sighing, Naruto turned back to the Hokage, his face for once showing no emotion, except for his blue eyes which held so much sadness and betrayal that it would have broken a normal person's heart.

"Ba- Hokage-sama," Naruto said as calmly as he could, which surprisingly was a lot, "Sakura-chan begged me to bring Sasuke back, and you even sent a squad, which included me, to capture him, dattebayo? You even said to use _force _if he didn't come back willingly."

"I said no such thing!" Tsunade snarled, her nails making marks on her desk, "I told _Shikamaru, _who was in charge, to bring back Sasuke-san from the Sound Nin, whom I believe kidnapped him."

"They didn't kidnap him; Sasuke went with them on his own free will!" Naruto almost shouted. He saw Tsunade's expression, and closed his mouth, knowing that if he said anything more she would defiantly kill him.

Deciding to ignore him, Tsunade continued, "And from what I've been told, _you _abandoned your teammates to chase Sasuke-san, and then almost killed him."

Naruto knew that that was complete _bull shit. _On the way here, he overheard the medics describing the injuries Sasuke had; he only had a broken arm, a few bruised ribs, and a slight concussion. They were nowhere near life threatening. Nevertheless, Naruto could have easily killed Sasuke, but he didn't. Instead, he kept his promise to the pinkette and brought back his former teammate and friend. And _this _is the thanks he gets?

Naruto ground his teeth together in frustration. He knew it was pointless, but he was going to tell Tsunade the truth. "Hokage-sama," he began, and there was the tiniest bit of malice in his words, "please hear me out. _I _didn't start the fight, _Sasuke _did! I tried to-"

He was interrupted by Tsunade's cruel crackling. "My, my, it looks like Sakura-san was right; you are a jealous, lying demon brat!"

"It's true, I swear!" Naruto shouted, "In fact, Sasuke almost killed me, dattebayo?"

Tsunade laughed again, and glared. "Really, you look fine to me," she snarled.

Naruto had to admit that she was right; he was in pretty good shape physically.

He sighed, in defeat. Everything he did for this village. The truth won't help him.

He remembered the betrayal of Kakashi.

_'Leave it up to a demon to harm a innocent.'_

Sakura's betrayal.

_Hey Sakura I did it._

_She smiled slightly. The smile left her face the minute she saw the condition Sasuke was in. _

_She ran up to him and smacked him. _

"_NARUTO YOU STUPID IDIOT BAKA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SASUKE-KUN? YOU'RE THE MOST PATHETIC, USELESS NINJA THAT'S EVER EXSISTED!" She yelled._

Shikamaru's Betrayal

_He saw Shikamaru sitting out near one of the operating rooms. "Yo, Shikamaru!" Naruto called out and waved._

_Shikamaru saw him coming, and made a noise of annoyance. _Kami, why the Hell is he here? Can't he just leave me alone?

_Naruto was now standing next to him. "Hey, Shika we did it! We brought Sasuke back, dattebayo?" he announced happily. When Shikamaru didn't reply, Naruto asked, "So, why are ya sitting out here?"_

_Shikamaru gave him a look, and answered in a cold voice, "Choji's in there, he got hurt real bad from one of the Oto Nins. He's in critical condition, along with Neji. Kiba's in pretty bad shape too."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "A-are they gonna get better?" he asked, worried._

"_I don't know, you fucking idiot! Now will you do me a favor and just get out of my site?" Shikamaru yelled._

_Naruto winced and looked broken. He considered Shikamaru his friend, but now he knew that they weren't. _

Shino's Betrayal

_He decided to go visit Kiba. He walked down to where Kiba's room was after asking a passing nurse where it was. On his way there, he saw Shino coming towards him._

_When Shino was standing in front of Naruto, he calmly told Naruto, "Uzumaki, as much as I hate you, I feel that I should warn you. If you were going to visit Kiba, I recommend that you don't, that is unless you want to get ripped to shreds by his mother and sister."_

Tentens Betrayal

_Naruto was about to leave when he was interrupted by someone yelling, "There you are, Uzumaki-bastard!" He barely had time to duck from the sudden attack. He kicked his attacker in the stomach with just enough force to cause her to fall against the wall. Naruto saw that his attacker was none other than Tenten._

"_Tenten, why are you attacking me?" Naruto asked, already dreading the answer._

_"Neji-kun's in critical condition and it's all thanks to you!" she shouted._

_Naruto ran to avoid a battle._

He told her everything about the battle (Same as canon).

Tsunade yawned, bored, and looked at the cat clock hanging on the wall. "Well gaki, you managed to waste thirty minutes of my time."

"But everything I said was true, dattebayo?" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade laughed again, looking amused. "Oh please, who in the five elemental countries would believe you?" she asked, still laughing. Naruto growled at her question, and she quickly stopped laughing and snarled, "I would watch your tone with me, demon."

Naruto stopped growling, and Tsunade smirked. "Now, as I said before, you're banished! Once you leave, you are never allowed to step foot in the fire country, you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head glumly and said in a monotone voice, "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now you have ten minutes to get out of Konoha forever, and then you have three days to leave the fire country," she told him with a bit of glee in her voice as she took another sip of sake.

"Bu-but where will I go?" Naruto asked, more to himself then to Tsunade.

"Do I care?" she asked coldly.

Naruto was hurt by her reply, and said, "I thought you did."

She laughed and asked, "Since when did you think that?"

"I thought that because I and ero-sennin brought you back to the village." he replied.

"Idiot," she said, "I came back because Sasuke-san and Kakashi-san were hurt, and Jiraya paid me a million ryo to be Hokage. It had nothing to do with you."

"But, you saved me from Kabuto's attack, and you gave me your necklace," Naruto insisted, hoping that she truly did care for him and that everything was a joke.

She shook her head and said, "I never saved you, you healed yourself. As for that necklace, it's supposed to be cursed and I was hoping it would kill you." Then, she said to herself, "It still could..."

Naruto gulped and asked, "Can I at least go get my stuff from my apartment?" He didn't have much, but he still wanted to bring them.

"What things?" was the cruel reply. Naruto turned around and saw Shizune enter from the doorway. She had an evil grin on her face as she closed the door. "All your stuff's gone," she said smugly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shaking a little.

Shizune pointed a finger out the window behind Tsunade. He looked at where she was pointing and gasped. Where his apartment used to be now there was only smoke coming from the debris. "W-what h-h-happ-pened?" he stammered out.

Shizune walked over to where Tsunade was sitting and laughed. "I'm sure you don't mind Tsunade-sensei, but I and the students that aren't hospitalized and the jonins, along with most of the citizens, decided to burn the demon's home!" she said with triumph.

"You burned my apartment down?" Naruto yelled, his hands balled into tight fists.

They ignored him as Tsunade said with praise, "Well done Shizune, you did excellent!"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sensei," Shizune said and bowed.

"How, how can you do that?" Naruto asked, horrified. They looked at Naruto for a moment, completely forgetting that he was there.

Then, Tsunade glared and said, "What are you still doing here, brat?" She glanced at the clock and continued, "Now you only have six minutes to leave."

"But-"

"Tick-tock, tick-tock," Tsunade mocked, "Do you really want to die that badly?"

Naruto glared at them and jumped through the window. Ignoring all the glass wounds, he ran as fast as he could. He dodged all the things the citizens and ninjas were throwing at him. He tried to ignore all the hurtful words his former friends were shouting at him, and the cheering the citizens did at finally being able to get rid of the 'demon child.' He didn't even notice the gates he ran past by; in fact he didn't stop running until Konoha was a small speck in the distance. Naruto looked back at his hometown, and, sighing sadly, began to walk glumly into the woods.

As he did so, he couldn't help but seethe.

He should have let the One tails crush Konoha during the invasion.

Deep down within him the Kyuubi smirked.

_Soon…_

_Soon my child, you will rise._

_Soon you will have…_

The eyes flashed malevolently.

_**CONTROL!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kyuubi" Naruto said, confused on how to act and address the beast in front of him.

He needed power and quickly before he got taken out. He need a lot of stuff. Shelter, work, weapons, clothing and the likes.

Kyuubi could give him power.

He knew it would only be a matter of time before Konoha tried to take him out. He would need to survive that.

Kyuubi got up and stretched. "**Well kit, because I am just so bored in here, I decided to give you a little… gift. There is nothing really for me to do anymore. I am stuck here, like it or not. Your not removing the seal any time soon. You want to live to much. I decided to do the next best thing." **

"Which is?"Naruto prodded.

In addition to the Fox's eyes, you could now also see a a toothy white smile, all of its killer intent backing it up. "**I will be giving you **_**Control**_**.**"

"Of what" Naruto asked, getting tired of the word games.

**"Of everything. Naruto… this will allow you to take ****_Control_****. ****_Control _****of everything. You can ****_Control _****everyone around, barring those with a larger chakra supply than yours. Mind, body, soul, and even ****_time _****will bend to your will with this ability. And all with a single thought." **Kyuubi's smirk got even mere vicious.

**"You wish to make sure the village got flattened by the One tails? Go back in time, possess yourself, and let it. You want revenge on Tsunade? Your Chakra capacity is the second or third largest in the world. After this, you shall be first. You can control her easily. Like bending an arm. She's the strongest in the village. This means you could simply place the entire village, hell the entire world under your control and if you don't like how it plays out, undo it."**

Naruto's own smile seemed to become darker and darker as Kyuubi's monologue continued. Underneath his happy exterior, a darker, burning hatred for the world had lurked, unable to take revenge due to the repercussions. But this… _this_ would solve all his problems.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

He didn't use his powers for anything outside of training for the _original _timeline. He found one limit to his power. In order to take control of a person for the first time, he had to picture their face.

In this timeline, he became an emperor.

He led the worlds greatest legion, missing ninjas flocked to him. He created the worlds greatest empire. He united the war torn villages into one, simply named Uzu. It was named after his late clan. For him, it wasn't enough. He wasn't satisfied. There was so much he didn't achieve.

That was okay. This timeline and its people was simply a way of seeing how the world would have turned out without him using his gift. This time around he would make sure to start straightening things out.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters for know. The rest of them ,with few exceptions shall be over 1000 words each.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Normal speech"

_Human thoughts_

**"Demon speech"**

_**Demon thoughts**_

_**Jutsu**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto seeing that the time travel worked, smirked.

_**"Was there ever any doubt?" **_the Kyuubi asked, via. telepathic link.

_"No, not really"_

**_"Good"_**

It was a smirk that, if any villager had seen it, would have ran screaming about the demon planning on enslaving them all.

They would be completely justified.

The nine year old promptly used his powers to get rid of the malnutrition his body was suffering. As he did so, he mentally compiled a list of people he would torture. He would control the entire world, but only torture the few that had:

A) Turned him away during his moment of need. An example of this would be Mei Terumi, who denied him refuge in the Village Hidden in the Mist.

B) Betrayed him. An example of this would be Senju Tsunade, who banished him from the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

C) Were constant annoyances. An example of this would be Hinata Hyuga. A girl who was a constant stalker, aided by the Byakugan. She was very annoying to escape.

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Village: Leaf

Crime: Repeated Abuse.

Name: Kurenai Yuhi

Village: Leaf

Crime: Torture using genjutsu.

Name: Yuuago Uzuki

Village: Leaf

Crime: Avid Kyuubi hater. Instigated several mobs.

Name: Hana Inuazaka

Village: Leaf

Crime: Aided Yuuago.

Name: Kiba Inuzaka

Village: Leaf

Crime: Aided Hana.

Name: Orochimaru

Village: Leaf

Crime: Constant annoyance, using experiments.

Name: Darui

Village: Cloud

Crime: Spy for Akatsuki.

Name: Tsunade Senju

Village: Leaf

Crime: Banishing him from Konoha.

Name: Mei Terumi

Village: Mist

Crime: Denied him refuge in Mist.

Name: Shizune

Village: Leaf

Crime: Burned down his apartment .

Name: Danzo Shimura

Village: Leaf

Crime: Attempted to make him a weapon.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Village: Leaf

Crime: Attempted to kill him.

Name: Sakura Hanuro

Village: Leaf

Crime: Reapeated Abuse.

Name: Hinata Hyuga

Village: Leaf

Crime: Stalker

Out of the 14, 9 was available in Leaf.

The other six he would have to search for.

His mind control had 3 main catagories.

His first category was 'brainwash'. He could make a person a emotionless tool.

His second category was convince. Using words he could convince others to see things his way. This was the moat flexible of his abilities. He could convince someone to give him money and forget about it, or he could convince them to serve him for life.

The third category is 'instinct wash'. With this, he could virtually engineer a persons mind and/or body. He could make it so there very nature tells them to listen to him. They would act normally otherwise, giving them a false freedom.

Category one brainwash would be used on ninja's.

Category two was saved for special tools.

Category three mind change was something he would use on the civilians, keeping them happy, ignorant, and most of all, peaceful.

Category three body change was a punishment he was saving. It was confirmed he would be using it on Tsunade.

In Konoha, he currently had access to Danzo, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Krenai, Yuuago, Hana, and Kiba.

He wanted to keep the timeline as same as possible.

For this reason he wandered around all day, planting the 'seeds' for instinct wash in every civilian in Konoha, while planting the seed for brainwash in every ninja. Babies were not spared.

With this done, he made plans for the future.

Sasuke tried to kill him to many times. He would die at the Valley of the End. That makes that three years.

He had chased after Sakura for four years. Why? No clue. She said no to his attempts at getting a date more times then he cared to remember. For that reason he would use her. She would be completely devoted to him thanks to Instinct Wash. He would use her in bed. Not for a heir or a wife, but a plaything when he became bored.

Hinata and Ino would get the same treatment. The two of them would be drop dead gorgeous by the time they reached sixteen.

Kurenai and Yuuago held him accountable for the death of their parents. It would be fun to use a branch of the brainwash method. The method was called 'containment'. In Containment, the victim would feel like they would be watching a movie. A movie where they couldn't control there own actions.

It would be fun to make them both watch themselves serve the demon.

He would give the same treatment to Hana, except she would get the added punishment of eventually killing Kiba.

The other six were outside the Village.

The only ones who's punishments could start immediately was Yuuago's and Kuenai's.

"This oughta be fun" he whispered before stalking of to find his two playthings.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The days went by and not a single man was truly free in Konoha. Or woman for that matter.

He didn't make any obvious changes. In fact, he used his powers to make it seem like everything was the same. He could use his control of the brain to affect all 5 senses, so it was like it really happened. To the people of Konoha it did.

The only one that could say differently was Kurenai and Yuuago, his immediate changes. That said, they couldn't really do anything about it. He controlled them after all.

_Lemon Start_

_Naruto , began to rub Yugao's breast and used his right hand to unstrap her bra and his left hand to remove it and really began to_  
_rub her breasts making Yugao moan loudly. Yugao could feel Naruto's clothed erection pocking her back screaming for attention._

_She pushed him on the bed and got on her knees in front, unzipped his pants and brought his rod outside his boxers and began stroking him._

_Once he was at his fullest, she took him in her mouth and it was the first time she put a dick in her mouth and she enjoyed the taste of it._

_On the inside she was disguted, but she wasn't exactly in contorl._

_She could only take five inches without choking and she heard him moaning. After ten minutes she heard him say "Oh_  
_Yugao-chan i'm gonna cum" but did not listen to him and let him finish inside her mouth._

_When he came she taste him._

_'So salty' She thought as she swallowed._

_Before she even knew what was happening she was on her stomach on the bed without her underwear so she was naked and she got on her_  
_hands and knees and she felt his dick enter her folds and screamed in pleasure._

_Naruto , kept on thrusting into her at rapid speed Doggy Style._

_Yugao had her eyes closed in pleasure and began screaming as she felt her climax and came all over his dick making it easier for him to thrust_  
_in her._

_After ten hard thrusts Naruto came inside of her and fell on her back, holding her from behind but was still hard._

_"Yugao can you lift up you leg?" Naruto asked out of nowhere._

_Yugao nodded and lefted up her leg and Naruto grabbed it._

_Naruto started thrusting upwards into her making her scream again as she felt tighter than before. Naruto then brought his right arm above the_  
_pillow and under her neck, pulled her closer and grabbed her left breast. Yugao turned her head and Naruto began making out with her and if_  
_you were watching you could see their tongues._

_After half an hour Naruto and Yugao climaxed for the fifth time that night so she fell asleep and Naruto did too._

_Lemon end_

He couldn't help but smirk. She was good. That, she was.

Not as good as Kurenai though. Damn, she was good.

(A/N. There should be lemon here. Could someone please create a lemon for Naruto and Kurenai, alone. I can't find one. I don't write the lemons myself.)

It definitely humiliated and to some degree, broke. the two of them.

After enjoying his nights with the two of them, Naruto decided to leave Konoha. Thanks to his powers, no one would ntice it. By the tiem he came back, his influence would be all over the globe.

There was nothing to gain by staying here.

None of the action starts until he becomes a genin.

Besides all that, he had sic=x people to hunt down.

Starting with Senju Tsunade and Shizune.

_Time lapse _

Naruto had decided to take it slow. He had all the time in the world. Along the way, he took the main road. Placing any missing ninja under brain wash and any travelers or merchants under Instinct wash.

He had found away to spread the seeds by using people already under his control. It could be compared to an infection.

Throughout the years he had decided to make a side goal. Revive the Uzumaki clan with multiple bloodlines.

He had decided to get the crystal release form Guren, a subordinate of Orochimaru. Ice release from a girl called Haku who he had already gotten. He chuckled as he remembered acquiring her form Zabuza.

_Flashback_

_The Demon of the Mist was dead. Haku's previous master. With a cry of frustration, Haku, much to his amusement, launched herself at Naruto, only to miss as he casually dodged out of the way._

_"You're not going to attack me, are you Haku? Since I killed your old master that makes you my new tool. Isn't that right?" Naruto's voice was laced with his 'convince' ability._

_Haku tried to get her bearings. Technically, that had been correct, but she was not so willing to switch sides at-_

_"Haku, come here. Kneel, yes like that. I think that you are of simple mind, Haku. As long as I swear to protect you, you will give your mind, body, and soul to me in order to repay me."_

_Her head was spinning. No. That wasn't what she thought. But what he was offering sounded so good right now. And her mind felt so distant._

_"Let me take your kimono, yes like that. Now remove your bindings, that's a good girl. Feel what you were hiding. "_

_She had been able to hide as a Bishōnen for a long time now. It was how her Master had made sure of her chastity. But that wouldn't work now..._

_Her anger was gone. She couldn't attack him. Her barely clothed body was his to use, in any way that he saw fit. As had for others a moan escaped her lips as sensitive flesh that had never been noticed before came to light._

_Thirty minutes later, he had finished with her. Her knees ached from being on the ground so long. But she was ready. Shakily, she got to her feet. Genjutsu and seals had been woven together to make her the perfect servant. She would believe what he said, she would think only what he told her to think, and she would remember nothing except specified orders. A smile graced her lips as her upper thought processes temporarily shut down._

_"Haku, looking at people's faces makes your mind swim. Look down when speaking, and never raise your voice."_

_Pleasure lanced through her at his order. She would obey. As his tool, it was to be expected._

_Perfect tool indeed._

_Flashback end_

Mei Terumi would give his clan the boil and lava release, and Tsunade would give them the wood release.

He would acquire his next tool here, in Tanzaku Gai.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto after placing 238 people under his control within the first hour, had found Tsunade.

He was delighted. He made it seem to everyone, Shizune and Tsunade included that he wasn't there. It took another fifteen minutes and placing 38 more people under his control.

Normally Shizune and Tsunade would head over to the nearest gambler, but Naruto influenced them to go over to their apartment instead.

"Hello Tsunade-_chan_," Naruto seemed to said almost snobbishly, when they arrived.

"Brat, who the hell are you, how do you know my name, and why are you here."

Naruto, however, continued on as if he had not been interrupted. "You know, those tits of yours seem like they have been milked in a long time. I think that you wouldn't be as bitchy all the time if you let someone bend you over and squeeze those udders."

Tsunade was pissed. The nerve of the brat, just walking in and insulting her like this. As her vision clouded over with rage, she never realized what was happening. Even if it did,it wouldn't help her.

As Naruto finished, he murmured **Taiton: Henkyuu no Byakuton** (Desires Release: White Release of the Strange Nine), an advanced version of Instinct Wash. It affected not the mind, but the body.

Naruto smirked as he saw Tsunade fall forward, clutching her stomach in what seemed to be a mix of pleasure and pain. Suddenly, she screamed out as her body began to undergo a change. Porcelain-smooth skin began to develop spots that merged together to form a black and white pattern on her body. Her scream began to become hoarse, as her vocal chords rearranged themselves to accommodate her new role in life. Tsunade looked up at Naruto, who was smirking as she underwent her transformation. The previously sharp look in her eyes slowly faded, and was replaced with a vacant and lust-filled look. By now, her screaming had finally finished, and she was now moaning and pawing at her own breasts, which had become dislodged from her now shredded shirt. The pattern had not reached her face, and so the previously quick-to-anger Hokage's skin shone as she gasped for air.

His face returned to his previous, dark smile. "Well Tsunade-chan, I don't think you'll be thinking about anything other than your tits and getting them juiced, so as this is the first time you are going through this, I'll let you off easily." Producing a scroll from his jacket, he quickly materialized a bucket, and a stool.

Tsunade's eyes lit up at the sight of the items, and began mooing piteously as she squeezed her size E breasts. Even though she could not understand what was happening at this point, for some reason, the sight of the items made her unbearably wet, and if she wasn't milked soon, she wouldn't last much longer before she would begin to masturbate furiously.

Seeing her reaction, Naruto quickly beckoned towards the increasingly horny woman. "Come here, Milk-Tits, that's your new name. Come here and stand on the table." Milk-Tits was quick to reply, she couldn't wait for what was about to happen.

"Bend over Milk-Titis, come on, on hand and knees, alright? There you go, good girl." Naruto placed the bucket on the desk, under her swaying breasts and began to gently massage the woman's udders. Before long, milk was spewing forth into the bucket at a fast rate. Tsunade was moaning, and bucking her hips wildly into space. As Naruto finished with the milking, he quickly got on the desk behind Tsunade, and pulled down his pants.

"You've been a good girl Milk-Tits, and now that I have milked your tits, its time to milk. Your. CUNT!" Naruto slammed into the love drunk woman with enough force to knock her off her arms so that she was lying down with her face pressed against the desk and breasts crushed against her chest. She was too exhausted to moan, let alone move, that she simply became lost in the sea of pleasure that was Naruto's cock in her pussy.

After nearly ten minutes of continuous fucking, Naruto was finally reaching climax. He was slick with his sweat and the juices of Tsunade's many orgasms. As he thrust faster and faster into her pussy and got ready to unload, he remembered to think of the final programming that would be set within her body and mind. With a mighty thrust, he released all his frustrations and tensions into the happy pile of flesh that was writhing in front of him.

Tsunade awoke with a completely sore body. '_Was that a dream?_' If it was, she wasn't sure if she would ever sleep normally again. It was almost as if she was in a theater, watching her current life pass her, but unable to do anything other than scream. As she sat up, she realized that she was still in her office and that it was around ten o'clock at night.

The brat from her dream was there... what? She snapped her head towards him, and sure enough, he was simply sitting quietly, arms crossed and head tilted back, watching her come out of her daze. She was deeply unnerved. From the dream, and his dark presence in the room, she wasn't sure how to feel. Finally she chose to speak. "Gaki, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Naruto's eyes danced with amusement. "You mean you don't remember?"

Tsunade's breath caught in her throat. "W-What do you mean remember? I've been cooped up in this room the entire day, and you expect me remember a single instant?"

"I think it was more than a single instant Milk-Tits."

Tsunade's throat was suddenly very dry. "What did you just call me?"

"I think you would recognize your own name Milk-Tits, you even accepted it yourself after the first hour."

Her eyes widened. '_First _hour_? I can only remember the first ten minutes. How long was I stuck like that for?_' Tsunade was shaken from her reverie by Naruto's comment. "Judging by the expression on your face, I think you have realized that it wasn't a dream. That being the case, it is necessary that you know how your life will be now."

As he continued, Tsunade was becoming more and more angry. '_He can't play with me like this! One punch should set him straight!_'

As she wound up for another punch, Naruto suddenly clutched something in his right hand and swung in the air.

_DING DING DING DING_

All intelligence vacated her brain as she processed the sound, and she found herself taking backseat in her own body as she began to again paw at her own breasts and pussy, mooing all the while. She gazed up at her master, and felt a pulsing in her core as he smiled at her. She watched as he brought up his left hand and snapped. She then blinked. What was she doing on the ground, why was she pinching her left nipple and why was he right hand buried up to her elbow in her pussy? Most of all, why did it have to feel so _good_?

"I think you finally _fully_ understand the situation. Isn't that right Tsunade-chan?"

"H-Hai"

"Good, then I'll just briefly outline what your days will look like. First look down."

She complied. Her eyes widened. she was entirely human and her breasts were back to size E.

"This is actually pretty simple, so I expect that you follow it, okay?"

"O-Okay"

"Good Girl. Now, what I have done to you is change you on a near fundamental level. I have taken the liberty of deaging to age twenty, when your body was at peek fitness. Oh, and you'll still maintain you shinobi skills as a heavy impact medic, but off the battlefield, you'll see a need for other things to occupy your mind. Namely, sex and tits.

Every day, you will need to get your breasts milked at two o'clock by me. You will wait at that time in the basement of my apartment complex without clothes and breasts pressed outward from a kneeling position. At exactly two o'clock, those breasts will fill to the brim with milk. The fun thing is that you will not be able to milk them yourself, or with the help of anyone except for me. That means you have to actually be there or you will have to deal with the penalties. Speaking of which, here are the penalties for missing an appointment:

For every ten minutes after the milking time when you have not been milked, each of your breasts will fill with one cup of milk. This will happen until you reach breast size H, which is your breast size as Milk tits. That will take one hour.

For every hour after two o'clock, your breasts will grow one cup size permanently.

For every day you skip, you will randomly gain one feature that made you into Milk-Tit, starting with the tit-fondling.

For every two consecutive days that you skip, your milk tits will gain a larger percentage of control in your mind. Starting at a comfortable ten percent, it will rise to fifty percent by the end of the day, and ninety by the end of the day after.

Well I hope you will have a pleasant evening Tsunade-chan, and I will see you tomorrow."

As Naruto closed the door behind him, Tsunade heavily sat back on her chair. What was she going to do? Naruto had her literally by her tits, and she couldn't see any easy way out of this. Softly crying, she slowly laid her head down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_What Happens to Tsunade_

Tsunade decided to wait two hours on the first day, attempting to ignore it. Her breasts, which were enormous before, grew even larger to size EE , then to size F.

That was when she cracked and went to Naruto.

Throughout the time it took for Naruto to leave, 21 days, her breasts increases to size H, much to Naruto's happiness, she had gained tit fondling, and milk tits controlled ten percent of her 28%of her mind. Not enough to affect anything other than her actions in bed and how quickly she could process things.

_What happens to Shizune_

_Lemon start_

He gave her the same treatment as he gave Kurenai and Yuuago.

"Naruto-kun please remove your pants and boxers" Shizune, under containment, all but begged.

Naruto happily agreed as he threw the offending garments to the ground, glad that his now visible throbbing erection was free from its suffocating confines. The black-haired medic gazed hungrily at her prize, the look in her eyes at the moment could have been likened to that of a predator.

"Oh Naru-kun... it's so dirty down here. I'm going to have to sterilise this monster... with my mouth." Shizune pushed him flat onto the table as she crawled up as well, her face directly above his manhood. He shivered as he felt her hot panting breaths washing against his groin; it was both heaven and hell at the same time.

A sharp gasp escaped his throat when he felt her soft hand wrap around his penis and working the shaft slowly, her head moved down as she took a tentative lick from base to the tip. Deciding that she liked the taste, she opened her mouth and took his length into her wet oral cavern.

Naruto moaned at the feeling of his penis rubbing against the saliva coated walls of her mouth, the feeling of pleasure only increased as the medic started bobbing her head up and down. His hands automatically made their way onto her head as she sucked him off, her tongue wasn't idle as it licked and wrapped around the fleshy appendage in her mouth.

"Shizune-chan... you're cleaning me so good..." Naruto groaned out as his mind was fully clouded with lust thanks to inhaling his own pheromones and Kyuubi messing around with his hormones inside the seal. "Oh... here's your reward!"

He held her head down as he released inside her mouth, rope after rope of sticky semen flowing into her mouth. All of which the black-haired kunoichi was happy to gulp down and even licked her lips afterwards.

"That was delicious Naru-kun..." Shizune cooed with a seductive smirk on her face. He watched with cloudy eyes as she slithered up his body and kissed him directly on the lips, he kissed her back not caring that he could taste his own essence on her lips.

"What do you want me to do next?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. Shizune grinned as she pulled her pants and panties down to her knees and turned around, presenting the blonde with a full view of her moist pussy and puckered ass.

"I'm going to need to examine your penis now... so I have to judge if it's healthy or not. To do so you must take that giant cock of yours, shove it into my pussy and fuck my brains out..." She moaned out in need while shaking her ass at him.

"Whatever you say doctor Shizune..." Naruto grunted as he pushed his erection into her slick pussy, easily sliding in all the way due to how wet she already was. "Oh doctor-chan... a virgin eh?"

"Ya!" The last word was lost to a pleasured scream as he had pulled all the way out and slammed back in, just able to kiss the entrance to her womb with the tip of his penis.

He was quickly able to establish a steady rhythm with his thrusts, the pair feeling the air of the tent with the sound of skin slapping against skin and their groans and moans. Naruto had unzipped her vest and pushed up her navy-blue shirt and bra, his hands latching on to her B-cups as he kneaded them.

"Ugh... so how am I doing doctor-chan..." Naruto grunted out as he pounded into the smaller black-haired woman under him.

"Oh... very good Naru-kun... you're penis is perfectly healthy... so perfect..." Shizune panted out with glazed over eyes.

"I'm going to cum..." He groaned as he felt the medic's walls clamping down hard on him.

"Cum inside me Naru-kun... fill your doctor up with your seed!" Shizune screamed as she reached her climax, her hands giving way as she continued to be fucked against the metal table.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted as he released his load deep inside her, the sensation of being filled getting another moan from the satisfied woman. Pulling out with a wet squelch, he watched as their combined juices trailed down her thighs.

_Lemon end_

She was ok. He probably wasn't going to use her again.

He spent the remaining 19 days in Tanzaku Gai placing the rest of the town under his control. He could tell if they were under his control or not by looking at a aura, only visible to him.

If the aura is blue,they are free. If they are red, they are under his influence.

With everything done, Naruto set of again, this time to his the Village Hidden in the Mist.

The extermination of the Terumi can happens in two weeks.

If he played his cards right, he could not only cripple the Mist by denying them a good leader, and have his revenge on Mei, whilst breaking her and making her his servant.

He was 11 right know, that made her 15.

He smirked.


End file.
